A hole in the wall
by Alexiessan
Summary: Modern!AU - Because of an unfortunate event, Hermione Granger gained a new roommate.
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing author J.K. Rowling

* * *

"Oops!"

Hermione Granger was now staring at was once has been the wall separating the two flats. She could clearly see her neighbor holding the club that obviously destroyed the wall. However, it didn't stay in his hands for long as he quickly hand it to one of his friend behind him.

"It's his fault, I swear!"

For the first time in years, Hermione Granger was speechless.

"What the hell?!" was all she could say.

* * *

"Weasley, what the hell have you done?!" cried Hermione. She couldn't believe that there was now a hole in her living room which combined her flat and Fred Weasley's.

"I told you it was Lee's fault, Granger!"

"Stop accusing the poor guy! How could you do that?!"

"It was an accident, I swear!"

Hermione let out a sigh. She knew her neighbor was childish, but she didn't know it was that much. And right now, she needed him to be serious.

"You know it will take weeks to repair that, don't you?"

"Well, that means that we'll be flatmate. We should take advantage of the situation, don't you think?" he winked at her.

He didn't see the book until it hit him in the face.

"What was that for?!"

"Stop being such a perv!"

"Don't tell me you didn't think about it, Granger," he smirked. This time, he caught the book before it hit him, "stop throwing books at me, I'll get hurt!"

"That's the goal," she sighs, "let's just clean all this mess for now."

* * *

Hermione hung up the phone, massaging her temples. If only the headache that appeared after Fred had the great idea to extend his flat could disappear.

"So, what did they say?" he asked as he was making tea for both of them.

"I have to call them back later, but they say it would take at least a month before they come fix that."

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized handing her the cup.

"It's okay, what's done is done." She took a sip and sighed of contentment, "thanks," she says.

They were silent for a moment before Hermione put her cup down and took a deep breathe.

"Okay, since we're going to be kind of roommate for the next month, here are some rules-"

"Rules? Seriously?"

"Shut up, I don't want to see you half naked in my living room."

"You would like that, though," he said with one of his famous smirk again.

"So, no one crosses the wall, understand?"

"That's what west Berliners would say."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. Before she could say anything else, he started, "I see you have a functional toaster here, mine is completely broken – George threw it out of the window – could I use yours on mornings?"

"Of course not," she answered.

Fred just smirked at that "Game of Thrones begins next week and I have a pretty big television, you know."

"Okay, you can use it, but just on mornings. You can't cross the line aside from that!"

He just laughed "You're so easy to convince!"

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright," he begins after he stopped laughing, "what is next, love?"

"First, don't call me that please. For the second rule, I beg you, stay dressed," she pleaded.

"Come on, Granger. I know you dream of me every night," he stopped her before she could say anything, "but since we're on this rule thing, I'm asking you to keep your bloody cat in your side."

"I would really like it if you show some respect to Crookshanks." The look on Fred's face stopped her in her thougths. "Anyway, what did he ever do to you?"

"Every time he sees me, he attacks me!"

"Crooks would never do that!"

"I swear that bloody cat will kill me someday," he cried.

"Urgh, men are such babies," she complained, "alright, I'll try to keep him in my side, but I can't guarantee that."

"Good enough for me." With one long sip, Fred finished his tea, put the cup in Hermione's sink, and before crossing the wall to head back in his flat, adds, "Night, Granger."

"Good night, Weasley."

* * *

When Fred woke up the next day, he felt something soft on his face. It took him a couple of seconds to realise he couldn't breath. Quickly, he removed what was on his face so he could finally breath. When he opened his eyes, another pair of eyes met his. Sighing, he took the Hermione's cat in his arm and get out of his bed.

"Bloody cat," he muttered, "gonna rule the world one day."

Soundless, he crossed the wall, released Crookshanks who ran farther in Hermione's flat, and made his way into the kitchen. He opened a few cupboards before he found the bread. Quickly, he cut it in half and put it in the toaster.

"What are you doing here," asked a voice behind him that made him jump of surprise. With a smirk, he turned around to see Hermione trying to wake up.

"Hello there, sunshine, had a good night?" Hermione only muttered something he didn't understand before he continued, "want some toast?"

"Hm, yes please," she hummed.

With a wink and a smile, Fred turned around to make her a toast. Letting out a yawn, the woman looked at the man in front of her. She had to admit that he was really handsome, there was no denying it. And he had a nice body too. She couldn't help but let her eyes wandering on his bottom. She bit her lips. Yep, he was easy on the eyes. Maybe it wasn't that bad, she thought. All that flatmate thing could have some good sides. It has been a long time since a man stood in her kitchen making breakfast for her. She missed that.

"And one toast for the beautiful lady!"

His voice cut her in her thoughts and she rose her head with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," she said in a light tone.

She took a bite of her toast and let out a moan. At least, he knew how to make good toasts.

"So, miss Granger, were you checking me out?"

She chocked on her food and felt herself turned red. He saw her checking him out shamelessly!

"What? Of course not! I mean, yeah you're handsome and all but- No! I wasn't checking you out! Nothing of that! No-"

"Calm down, Granger," he laughed, "don't be ashamed. Feel free to look whenever you want."

Her blush was still present when he disappeared in his flat.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was back in her living room, her high heels were clicking along with her footsteps, ready to leave for work. She was going through her back, checking whether she forgot something when she felt a presence beside her. She looked up to see Fred in nothing but a towel, still wet from his shower.

"Bloody he- What are you doing?"

"I forgot my phone here," he replied.

"And it couldn't wait until you get dressed," she exclaimed, her face redder than ever.

"Come on, Granger, you like it," he winked.

At that comment, she became even redder and let her frustration escaped in a sight. "Never mind," she blew and left her flat, leaving a smirking redhead behind her.

* * *

After a week, Hermione realized that all the rules she made up when the wall was first broken would be unnecessary. Fred would always find a way to break them and invade her privacy, and would always get away with it. In a week, it seems that he found out how to work his way out of Hermione's wrath and it frustrated her. But she had to admit that this flatshare had its perks. After a tough day, Fred was always there to cheer her up. And she didn't have to eat alone anymore, not that she would ever voice that she hated to be alone at night.

When she came home that night, she was in a good mood. No one complained at her work and everyone seemed to be in a the same mood at her, for once. So, she could only smiled when she saw Fred and his big smiled, the dinner already cooked.

"Right on time, love! Go change in something more comfortable, tonight is the first episode of Game Of Thrones!"

Hermione just laughed and did exactly as he said, while he set the plates on the table in front of his television. She came back with her cat in her arms and settled down next to him right when the generic began.

They were silent for a while, eating and focusing on the show. Their eyes were not leaving the screen and the silent was only broken by some exclamations.

"Holy shit!"

"Shh!"

When the episode came to an end, they didn't wait to talk about it, their spirit still in the show.

"I can't believe they ended the episode like that, they always end them with a cliffhanger," sighed Hermione. She sank more into the couch and Fred's arm that was around her shoulders, slowly petting Crookshanks who fell asleep.

"I know! I can't wait until next week for the second episode. They always make the first episode so captivating, it's a shame there are only ten episodes per season and then, we have to wait a year for the sequel."

"I know what you mean," laughed Hermione, "they sure know how to draw our attention."

Once again, they stayed silent, enjoying the tranquility of the moment. Tranquility that was broken by some shouts and grinding noises from the flat above them.

"Oh my god, they're at it again."

Hermione put her face into her hands, hiding her embarrassment from Fred. The redhead wasn't better, the famous Weasley blush was present on his face and he quickly took his arm away from her shoulders, avoiding physical contact.

"Well, that's bloody awkward. Let's call it a night, shall we?"

"Yes," she exclaimed, "I'm just gonna help you with the dishes and head to bed, huh? It's better that way."

"Yup, let's keep it the less awkward possible."

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her couch, so immersed in her book that she didn't hear Fred crossing the line to her side. He leaned on the wall, watching her for a couple of minutes without her noticing him. With a smirk he disappeared in his room before coming back, a camera in his hands. Fred took advantage of the fact that Hermione still didn't notice him to take a picture of her. He grinned as he saw Hermione startle at the flash of the camera and looked down to see the picture he just took.

"What a nice picture of a beautiful girl I just got!"

Hermione was looking at him, confused. She has been so immerged in her book that she only understood now that the flash she saw was Fred taking a picture on her. She smiled, blushing a little at Fred's comment before closing her book and getting up. She closed the distance between her and Fred to look at the picture.

"Wow, you sure do know how to enhance the model," she muttered.

"Nah, the model is just really beautiful," he winked at her.

She chose to ignore the comments as she started blushing. "How long have you been taking pictures?"

"I don't really know. It's been years. I just love taking pictures of everything. But you just became my muse," he whispered seriously.

Hermione didn't know what to answer at that so she chose to ignore his comment yet again, "can I see your pictures?"

Fred smiled and handed over his camera, "go ahead."

With a big smile, she took Fred by his arm so she would sit with her on the couch. She happily looked at the pictures for about ten minutes before she raised an eyebrow and looked at Fred.

"I understand you like taking pictures and all, but how come you're never on any picture?"

"Well, sunshine, I'm not photogenic. At all. Every time someone takes a picture of me I end up with a weird face."

Hermione laughed, raising the camera, ready to take picture. "I don't believe you! Here, smile for me."

And he gave her a genuine smile. She didn't miss the moment and quickly took the picture. With a smile, she looked at the result, certain the picture would be perfect. She burst out laughing when she saw the picture and showed it to Fred.

"How come it came out like that? You were smiling when I took it!"

Fred laughed with her when he saw the picture. Indeed, his face was funny but he couldn't tell how his tongue came out of his mouth and his right eye closed by himself when he was sure he was smiling.

"See," he says, "the camera hates me. It's a curse."

"Come on, let's take some other!"

Fred laughed and stood up. He smiled at Hermione when she took another picture. He changed positions as she took another. They keep taking pictures and weird poses for a while and Hermione couldn't stop laughing at Fred's weird faces.

Hermione finally stopped laughing and moved closer to Fred when he sat down on the couch, leaning on him.

"Come on, let's take a picture together this time."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

When Hermione took the picture, Fred wasn't looking at the camera. He couldn't detach his eyes from Hermione nor could he get rid of the sweet smile that appeared on his face. He was happy later that night that the woman didn't look at the picture after she took it, even though it was probably the best picture of Fred that existed.

* * *

"Okay, tell me why you're in my kitchen at two thirty in the morning, eating my cereals, completely naked?"

Hermione had woken up in the middle of the night because she was thirsty and she just discovered Fred Weasley in her kitchen, naked, eating her cereals, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, at least the package of cornflakes was hiding _his_ package, but still.

"I was hungry."

"At two am?"

"Yes!"

"And you couldn't eat your own cereals?"

"I ran out of them."

"Urgh, I'm too tired for this."

With this, she just took a glass, filled it with water while trying to not stare at his _naked_ bottom and went back to her room, ignoring his bright smile.

* * *

"By the way, 'Mione," began Fred the next morning.

"Yes," she answered without looking at him, which frustrated her. She had no reason to be embarrassed because she saw him naked. It was him who should be embarrassed. Honestly, who just go in a woman's flat completely naked just to eat cereals in the middle of the night? Probably only Fred Weasley.

"I won't be here tonight, I have dinner at my parents'."

"Oh, okay? I don't know why you tell me though."

"I know you don't like to be alone at night."

She shrugged, taking her bag on her shoulder. "It doesn't bother me."

Fred just smiled, closing the distance between him and Hermione. Taking a hair strand between his fingers, he placed it behind her ear without breaking eye contact.

"I won't be long, I promise."

Hermione laughed, taking a step back to leave.

"Don't worry Fred, I'm not some kid you are taking care of. You don't have to justify yourself."

"Alright, alright," he laughed, "just wanted you to know since you will be so lonely without me."

"In your dreams!"

"In my dreams, you're naked and-"

"Shut up! I don't want to know! God you're gross! Don't forget to buy your own cereals," she cried before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ron was looking at Fred's camera with Harry. Both of them always liked to see the pictures that Fred took. They were always amazed that he could take a picture at the right moment and make it so beautiful. As they passed some pictures, they stopped at one picture in particular.

"Hey, Fred," began Ron.

"Hm?" was the only answer he got from his older brother as he kept playing chess with their father.

"Why do you have a picture of Hermione," he asked, still looking at the camera, "no, why do you have so many pictures of Hermione? Seriously, how much are there? There are hundreds of them!"

"What? Ron, how do you know Hermione?" asked Fred as he left their father smiling at the situation to take back his camera, switching it off.

"More like, how do _you_ know her," said Harry, "Hermione is our best friend since high school."

"What? How come you never introduced her to us?" wondered Fred, confused. The whole family knew every friend of Ron and Harry, so Fred was confused he didn't know about Hermione earlier, especially when they are now claiming her as their best friend.

Ron and Harry just looked at each other before laughing. Now, all the family was gathering in the living room, wanting to know why they didn't know about the person who seems really important to the boys.

"Well," began Harry, "we really wanted to introduce her to you, she's our best friend after all, but," he laughed, preventing himself to say more.

"But," continued Ron "how to say that," he meditated while scratching his chin, "we knew you," he pointed Fred, "would be head over heels for her. Don't ask us, we just knew."

"Yeah, and we didn't want to hear you whimpering around how beautiful she was, smart, nice and all." At that, the whole family laughed, even Arthur and Molly, saying that Ron and Harry were right.

"What? I wouldn't do that. I never do that!" He argued.

Once again the two men looked at each other before they took high pitched voices, trying to imitate Fred.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful! I swear, the next time I see her, I'll just shove her to a wall and snog senseless" mimicked Harry, grinning as he saw Charlie holding his sides as he was laughing.

"Dad, Mum! I found the love of my life! You will love her! And Georgie, she's so hot, you won't believe it!" Now, Molly was laughing so much that she almost fell from her chair.

However, Harry didn't give Fred the time to respond. "Now, tell us, how do you know her and why do you have so many pictures of her? Do you stalk her?"

"What? No," countered Fred when he saw the threatening look the younger boy gave him. "She's my neighbor."

"Your neighbor? As in, the girl next door? The hot chick you've been talking about for months?"

"Yes."

Ron and Harry just burst out laughing.

"I told you he would be crazy about her!"

They kept laughing for a while before Harry stopped abruptly.

"Wait, didn't you say that you accidentally broke the wall that was separating yours' and your neighbor's flats?"

"I remember that I did say that," began Fred, looking everywhere but at Harry and his brother.

"You mean that you're living with Hermione?! Fred, I'm going to-"

"Harry, stop !"

* * *

Fred shut the door behind him, dropping his keys on the table in his living room. He let himself fall on his couch, sighing. Charlie, Bill and George had to calm Harry down. The guy had succeeded to scare him. Other than that, the weekly dinner with his family went well, but he was exhausted. He tried to relax by sinking more into the couch when something caught his eye. He turned his head to the left to see a scene that was unusual. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Hermione, love, what are you doing standing on your table? And is that a pan in your hand?"

Indeed, Hermione was standing on her table with a pan in her hand, ready to defend herself against whatever would attack her. Obviously, by the way she was wearing a sweater way too large for her and that her hair was up on the top of her head in a messy bun, she spent the night reading. That is, until something seems to cut her in her activity.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see how it would be to have you height," she said while staring at something at the floor.

Fred chuckled and answered, "darling, I know it's frustrating to be short, but you could just ask, I would show you the Heaven. Now, what is the real reason of all that?"

"There is a spider right here and I can't go anywhere."

Fred laughed before saying, "you know, you could easily avoid it, right?"

"Yeah, but there is no way I'm taking one single step on this floor while this servant of Satan is alive."

Once again Fred just laughed. He stood up with a bit of difficulties and crossed the wall. Hermione watched him take the spider into his palm and gently throw it out of the window. With a grin, he came back to her.

"Now, put the pan down and give your hero a kiss," he said as he open his arm to help her to get off the table. She accepted the help by throwing her arms around his neck and he slowly lifted her up and then she was safely on the ground again, but neither of them broke their eye contact.

"Well, thank you," said Hermione a little embarrassed. She didn't take her arm off as Fred didn't release her. "You can let me go now."

"Right," he released her without breaking eye contact. Suddenly, he yawned, forcing him to close his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered.

Hermione smiled. "You should probably go to bed."

"Yeah, probably."

"Thanks again, for getting ride of the spider," she laughed, "my hero." She turned around, heading for her bedroom. "Good night, Fred."

He smiled as she disappeared from his sight.

"Good night, Hermione."

* * *

Fred was looking everywhere for his wallet. He was sure he put it on Hermione's table the night before but he couldn't find it anywhere. Besides, there were now pieces of paper everywhere in the living room and even in the kitchen, which wasn't helping him at all. George was waiting for him in the car outside the building and he was already late is it was. He moved away some sheets, putting some on the counter behind him or even throwing some away in the room.

"Ha! Here it is!"

He quickly put it in his pocket and exited the flat at the exact same moment Hermione came into the room.

"Where is that bloody report," she cried, proceeding going through the exact same paper Fred went through a minute ago. "What the- Where is the- I can't believe it, He messed with my papers! Everything was classified!"

She heard the door opening behind her and she turned around so quickly that her head spun for a few seconds. She saw the redhead, cursing under his breath about his shirt that was soaked with coffee. She didn't wait for him to acknowledge her.

"Fred! Bloody hell, I told you to not mess with my papers! Where is my report for the Prophet? I can't find it anywhere and I have a bloody meeting in half an hour! I'm late! Why are you not answering, you idiot?!"

The man in front of her stood still, not daring to answer. He seemed scared, which was odd, Fred was never scared of her. On the contrary, he should be laughing at her for worrying so much and telling her to calm down since panicking would just make her more late than she already is.

"Err, I'm not Fred," he began, "I'm George. His twin. He mentioned a twin, right? You must be Hermione, huh? Nice to meet you. Fred told me a lot about you. Ron and Harry too. It's nice to finally put a face on a name. Err, sorry, I dropped my coffee over myself and just came here to borrow one of his shirt. I dunno what Fred did but, err, sorry?"

There was a silent where none of them moved or even blinked.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! He did mention a twin! I didn't mean to shout at you, I, err, I'm really late for an important meeting and I can't find my- Oh! Here it is," she exclaimed taking a paper from the counter of the kitchen whereas it should have been on the table of the living room. "Sorry again, George, it's nice meeting you too. God, you must think I'm crazy. I'll leave, okay? Take your time, I guess, bye!"

* * *

Hermione sighed as she unlocked the door. It has been a long day at work and all she wanted was to take a long and hot bath. And a beer too. Yeah, sharing a beer with Fred for instance would be relaxing for her. He would make her laugh. She was feeling as if she hadn't laugh in a while, when the last time was in fact during the morning. And it was because of a joke Fred told her in a message he sent. She let out another sigh. How come this man could gather everything she was looking for in a man?

She finally opened the door to get in her flat and closed it behind her without a noise. She was going to put her keys on the nail on the wall but stopped when she heard a voice saying her name.

"-Hermione, was it? How is it going on," the voice asked.

"She's great, really. Nice, beautiful, with a strong personality."

She recognized the voice as Fred's and could easily imagine his smile as he was talking.

"Sounds like little Freddie is falling in love," sang a woman's voice.

Hermione knew she shouldn't listen. She knew she should make them know she was there. But she really wanted to know what Fred would say following the statement the woman did. Her heart was beating so fast and so loud that she feared they could hear it.

"Yeah, I think I am," he admitted in a soft voice.

Her heart missed a beat and her cheeks suddenly felt hot. She didn't have time to think over it, however, when he started talking again.

"I mean, it's been months since I've had a crush on her," he paused. "But, I'm really falling in love with her. Have been since we started to know each other better I think."

"How come you haven't made a move yet?"

It was a woman's voice, Hermione realized, but different from the one before. How many people were there exactly?

"Yeah, you never had problem with that before," said a voice similar to Fred's, "you always go ahead without thinking and it has always worked for you."

"It's different," Fred said in a whisper, "firstly because this time I really love her, which wasn't the case with the others before, and secondly, because we kind of live together right now. I don't want to make a move without knowing she at least feels half the things I feel for her. It would be awkward otherwise."

Hermione decided she had heard enough. It wasn't appropriate to listen to the conversation anymore. She opened the door with the most noise possible she could do and slamed the door after some seconds. She shook her keys a little to make some other noise and put them on the nail. Then she finally made her way to the living room when she took off her coat and threw it on the couch.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?"

She smiled at the nickname and turned around to see Fred, smiling brightly at her.

"Exhausting, how was yours?"

"Pretty boring actually. Want to join us?"

"It would be nice, thanks."

The redhead smiled and got up to find a bottle of beer for her. During this time she introduced herself as did his friends. She recognized them as the very same friends that were present the day Fred broke the wall. There were Oliver, Lee, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. And George of course. Facing the latter, she smiled at him.

"I apologize for this morning," she started, unsure where to begin in the first place.

Fred's twin laughed. "Don't worry about that, no offense taken. Plus, it was Fred's fault."

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose," he explained handing Hermione the bottle and making her sit between him and George.

"Don't play innocent, Gred, you made me go up here on purpose so she would yell at me instead of you!"

Fred laughed and looked at his twin, proud of himself. "You spilled your coffee over your shirt yourself!"

"Don't laugh, you git! She was really scary!"

Hermione laughed when she thought at the moment she started yelling at George on the morning, thinking it was Fred. Soon enough, the topic was set aside and Hermione found herself in a conversation with the three other girls. Katie was talking about a book she wanted to read in the near future.

"I already read it. You can borrow it if you want," offered Hermione.

"Really? That would be great Hermione, thank you!"

"Just let me go find it," she said with a smile.

She put her beer on the table and got up from the couch. Stopping his conversation, Fred locked his eyes on her, watching her as she crossed the wall. He tilted his head on the side as he stared at her bum. It was only when George elbowed him in the ribs he finally unlocked his gaze.

"What was that for?"

"You were staring, man. And without hiding it."

Indeed, he could see his friends looking at him with knowing smiles.

"Anyway," he answered, taking a sip of his beer as Hermione came back in the room.

"Here it is!"

"Thank you, Hermione," Katie exclaimed. She went through a few pages, smiling. Raising her head, Katie's eyes met the scene between Fred and Hermione. They were leaning over each other, talking in a low voice. Her smile got bigger. She was sure it was only a matter of time before those two begin dating.

* * *

It was only an hour later when the group decided to leave and that Hermione exchanged phone numbers with the girls, that Fred and Hermione were finally alone. She was helping Fred cleaning up when he grinned at her.

"Are you tired?"

"No, not really," she answered with a smile.

"Great! Would you want to watch a movie?"

"That would be great."

With a smile, Fred headed her in the living room once again and began listing the movies he had. After ten minutes, they settled for a horror movie. Joining her on the couch, he put an arm around her shoulders, his eyes fixed on the screen.

However, Hermione couldn't focus on the movie. She couldn't help but think about the conversation she heard before. Looking at Fred, she smiled. It shouldn't bother her. She may not be in love with him yet, but, Merlin, she had the biggest crush ever. She knew that with a little time, her feelings would match his. Leaning more into him, she placed her head in his neck, breathing his scent. With a smile, she closed her eyes, not caring about the movie, and slowly fell asleep without realizing it.

That was probably why she felt confused when she woke up hours later. The room was in the dark and she had no idea how she ended up lying on top of Fred, his arms hugging her against him tightly. With a lot of difficulties, she grabbed her phone that laid on the table and saw that it was almost four in the morning. Sighing, she tried to free herself from Fred's grip but it was clearly a lost cause.

"Mh, don't go..."

All her movements succeeded to wake him up. She sighed.

"Fred, we should go to bed, it will be more comfortable," she whispered.

"But you're comfy... And warm. Don't take the warmth away..."

"Fred," she began.

"Please, don't go," he mumbled.

A soft smile painted itself on Hermione's face. She lied down, burying her face in his neck, taking in his scent.

"Alright, alright," she murmured, "I'm not going anyway."

She fell back to sleep almost instantly, rocked by Fred's warmth, not seeing the big smile on the redhead's face as he, too, fell back to sleep.

* * *

In the next two weeks, Fred noticed some changes. Since the night they both fell asleep on his couch, Hermione became more keen about physical contacts. She would pass a hand in his hair, messing with it and would always tell him how much she loved his hair. When he talked, she would always look at him in the eye, and sometimes, she would absent-mindedly take his hand in hers, playing with him, intertwining their fingers. She would comment on how blue his eyes were. She would also give him a hug before going to bed at night, and a kiss of the cheek on the morning before leaving for work. In those moments, her hand would always linger a few more second on his shoulder or on his other cheek, depending where she put it.

This change made Fred smile and hopeful. If she was becoming tactile, it means that she was interesting in him, right? He could hope for more, right?

"Well, that's either that, either she's friend zoning you," said Oliver one day.

"You think?!"

"I don't know, it could be that. I mean, girls tend to be a lot more tactile when they are starting to consider you as your best friend. I mean, have you seen Katie? Or Alicia and Angelina? They're always touching us, and they have no romantic feelings for either of us. None."

"Merlin, you're right. She's putting me in the friend zone! I'm screwed!"

"Maybe not. If she's looking at you right in the eyes, it could be more than friendship," Oliver sighed, "girls are really complex, mate, it's never the same with any of them. You learn something with one, and the next one destroys every of your beliefs."

Fred crossed his arms on the table, burying his head in them, ignoring the waiter asking them if they wanted dinner and who left when Oliver gave him a negative answer. "What should I do, Ollie," he whimpered.

Oliver sighed. "Don't call me Ollie, how many times do I have to tell you," he laughed a little, thinking of an answer to his question. "I don't really know mate, you could try to make her jealous? Girls do that a lot to make us notice them. Works every time too."

"Yeah, but it could be double-edged, you know?"

"Mh, true. Don't do that, it's a bad idea. We're not clever enough to succeed whit a plan like that."

They laughed.

"Listen, Fred. When you fancy someone, the best thing to do is to tell them. You will never know until you tell her. And, no, you can't wait until she tells you. It could takes her months, or worse, years to make the first step. You have to take the matter into your own hands."

Fred growled, sitting himself up and taking a sip of his whiskey.

"If I wanted to hear that, I would have gone to my mother of Gin'. It's nice and all to say that, but it doesn't tell me _how_."

Oliver laughed. "I know, I only repeat what I hear all the time. Well, they are right about it, but it doesn't tell us how to do it. It's true that we can't just go and throw it in their face."

The Scot smiled as he watched Fred looking at his glass, deep in his thoughts.

"It's gonna be alright, Fred. You just need a bit of courage. And luck."

* * *

Hermione closed the door of her flat and threw her coat on the couch, letting a happy sigh out. She just same back from a night with Katie, Alicia and Angelina. During the month and a half she had been living with Fred and she had known the three girls, they grew closer and closer and often went out for what they called "girls night". She always came back a little drunk from these nights and tonight was not an exception. She was feeling a little lightheaded and knew that she felt more courageous in those moments. She needed to talk to Fred. She had to tell him. Right now, before her courage disappeared.

"Fred?"

"In the kitchen, Hermione!"

She smiled, feeling herself blushing just at the sound of his voice. However, she blamed it on the alcohol, and she made her way to the kitchen.

"I need to tell you some...thing."

She stopped in her tracks, looking around her. Besides Fred was probably the most beautiful woman Hermione ever saw. She was tall, but still shorter than Fred, had what look like the softest blond hair she had ever seen. She was skinny, and Hermione immediately wondered if she was a model. She had the prettiest blue eyes too, as pretty as Fred's were.

"Hermione, I introduced you to Fleur."

With a smile, Fleur stood and shook Hermione's hand, and once again, Hermione thought she had one of the prettiest smile ever. And why was she so short while that goddess was so tall?

"Nice to meet you, Harmony, I heard so much about you!"

Hermione noted a French accent when she talked. It only confirmed Hermione that that woman was perfect. How can she compete with her? And Fleur was such a beautiful name.

"Nice to meet you too, Fleur. And you can call me 'Mione, my name is a little difficult to pronounce."

"Alright, 'Mione, it's a pleasure."

In the background, she saw Fred drop a blender on the counter while smiling brightly at her.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

Hermione's expression darkened. _I was too long_ , she thought bitterly. She tried to say something, feeling the pressure of bother Fred and Fleur's stares, but she could only stutter some words.

"Yeah, I- Err, I wanted to know if- No, I- Sorry, I completely forgot. I'm a little drunk so I'll just go to bed, okay? Good night, and it was nice meeting you, Fleur," she finally said with a weak smile.

Quickly, she turned away, almost running into her room. She didn't want to cry, especially for something as silly as that, but she couldn't contain herself, and tears just ran down her cheeks as she realized that she had fallen in love.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up early since Harry would pick her up for lunch and then enjoy the day with Ron who would join them around two in the afternoon. Fortunately, she haven't drunk enough the last night to have a hangover. Getting up, she decided to take a shower before having her breakfast, so that she could avoid Fred a little longer. She didn't want to see him for the moment and if she could avoid him until the next day, it would be perfect. She sighed several times. Even if a few months ago she had heard Fred said he was falling in love with her, it didn't mean that is hasn't change since then. Fleur's presence was the proof of this change. She couldn't be upset with Fred, but it didn't hurt any less.

Eventually, she got out of the shower, dressed and went to the kitchen hopeful that a good breakfast would cheer her up. That was, until she saw Fred in her kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine!"

How was it even possible to smile so brightly?

"Morning..."

While she was preparing a cup of black coffee that she felt was strongly needed, she saw from the corner of her eyes a frown replacing the smile that Fred was wearing earlier.

"Is everything alright 'Mione?"

She answered with just a sound, drinking her coffee in one sip.

"We should," she began, hesitating about the words she should use, "next time, you should tell me when you take your girlfriend home. You know, just so that I don't interrupt anything. It would be really embarrassing and awkward after that."

"What are you talking about," he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"How do you do that? Never mind, I hope I didn't interrupt anything yesterday, I didn't know she was there."

She put the empty cup in the sink and began cleaning it when Fred talked again.

"I'm a little lost here love, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your girlfriend," she answered, unable to hide her bitterness in her tone of voice.

"What girlfriend?"

"Fleur," she said, putting the cup away and leaving the kitchen for the living room, Fred in her footsteps. "She's lovely, really nice. Is she a model?"

Fred stopped dead in his tracks and everything was put together in his mind. His concern disappeared and a smirked appeared on his face.

"Hermione, darling, Fleur isn't my girlfriend. She's my sister-in-law, married to my big brother, Bill. Still don't know how he married someone like Fleur though. Anyway, she was there yesterday because she's planning a surprise for Bill and wanted to hide it here so that he wouldn't find it. To answer your question, no, she's not a model. Such a shame in my opinion."

Hermione felt herself blush under Fred's stare and his knowing smirk wasn't helping. She didn't know what to answer and the only thing she found was a monosyllabic word.

"Oh."

To avoid to embarrass herself even more, Hermione went to pick up a book on the table but Fred's hand on her arm stopped her.

"You sounded bitter, were you jealous?"

She just gaped at him like an idiot.

"What?! Of course not! Why would I be jealous?"

"Because, you're interested in me. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

Hermione looked into Fred's eyes, and saw that he wasn't joking at all. Putting her thought about how blue his eyes were aside, she knew that there was no backing down now. She would come clean.

"You're right. Except that I'm more than interested in you."

Fred was shocked, he didn't anticipate that. At her words, he felt warm, he felt all the butterflies in his stomach and all the other things then people describe when they talk about love. Fred thought quickly. A hundreds of possible answers came to him, but none passed the barrier of his lips. They just stared at each other for what felt like forever. But he had to act, it was up to him.

His blue eyes planted in Hermione's brown ones, Fred stopped thinking. Quickly, he closed the gape between them and kissed her right on the lips. And then, it hit him. It felt so right that he wondered how it was possible that he took so long to do it.

Hermione responded to the kiss almost immediately. Her hands went directly in his hair messing with them while his hands came on her waist, her arms, her neck, her hair. He couldn't stay still, he had to touch her. It quickly became more heated. Hermione slowly bite Fred's lower lips so he could grant him access. He was only happy to oblige. Their tongue were dancing, fighting against each other. They sucked, bite, feeling proud when they obtained a moan as a reaction. And the room was filled with them.

Fred's hand travelled everywhere on Hermione, stopping on her bum. He lifted her off the ground, rolling her legs around his waist and he walked towards the couch, lying on top of her. Hermione's tee-shirt went flying in the room and while Fred was attacking her neck, she unbuttoned his shirt, her hands caressing his chest once it was fully opened.

"Err, I'll come back later, I guess."

Fred jumped away from Hermione, falling off the couch as Hermione sit up, crossing her arms to hide her bra.

"Harry?! What are you doing here?"

Harry chuckled, picking Hermione's shirt up and throwing it at her, allowing her to dress up.

"I was supposed to pick you up so that we would have lunch. But I see that you're busy," he winked "I will leave you two alone and tell Ron that you had an impeachment."

"Thanks, mate," laughed Fred as he buttoned his shirt.

Harry just laughed and left, humming a song to himself. Chuckling to himself, Fred sat beside Hermione.

"He has such a good timing."

"Always. It's always him who interrupt Ron and Luna."

"Ew, I don't want to hear that about Ickle Ronniekins."

They laughed and automatically leaned against each other in a side hug.

"So, that was..."

"Yeah," blew Hermione.

"Wow," Fred laughed. "So miss Granger is more than interested in me, huh?"

"Yeah, more than that. And..." she hesitated, "Are you?"

"Are you kidding me Hermione, I just have the hottest make out ever. I'm way more than interested in you, love."

"Good. Very good," she smiled, and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Fred smiled into the kiss, cupping her face. "So are we..."

"We are. Well, if you want to."

"Hell yes, I want to."

* * *

Fred smiled as he watched Hermione talking with Oliver and Katie. It's been a month since they got together and Fred couldn't be happier, especially since his friends approved of her. His smiled transformed into a grin as George join him on the couch.

"So, lover boy, tell me, do you plan to tell her that you broke that wall on purpose?"

Fred mimicked thinking, scratching his chin before looking at George with a big smile.

"Nah!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! That was my first time writing a story in English so I hope it was alright. Let me know what you think of it with a review!

Elie


End file.
